<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>infodumpimg while playing minecraft is the best pastime by skullnutz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378115">infodumpimg while playing minecraft is the best pastime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullnutz/pseuds/skullnutz'>skullnutz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Minecraft, Stimming, and Leather Jackets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frankenstein - Mary Shelley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autistic Victor Frankenstein, Drabble, Gen, The creature has a name, his name is adam!!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullnutz/pseuds/skullnutz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor creates Adam. They play Minecraft. Victor infodumps.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Victor Frankenstein &amp; Frankenstein's Creature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Minecraft, Stimming, and Leather Jackets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>infodumpimg while playing minecraft is the best pastime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm finally writing for this AU that I made!!! Victor's special interests are Minecraft, MCR, and Vocaloid! It's pretty much implied in the story but y'know. Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> "Good, you're awake. I'm Victor! Wanna play Minecraft?" a voice said. The creature blinked, and then sat up. </p><p> "Where am I?" the creature asked, confusion and sleep clouding his mind. The man who he assumed was Victor was tapping his foot, and he looked fairly excited. </p><p> "You can talk! Must have been all the talking out loud...Oh! Uh, you're in my dorm. Which is like where college kids stay," Victor said. The creature didn't know what college was, but he decided not to ask. That was a question better saved for another day. Instead, he decided to ask the young man about his earlier offer. </p><p> "What's Minecraft?" he asked, pushing some of the hair out of his face so he could see the man more clearly. He was short, with pale skin and dark blue eyes. He had black hair with a small white streak, and it was tied into a ponytail. He was wearing a black t-shirt advertising something called "MCR". </p><p> "Oh, it's a video game! Which is like a game you play on a computer or Xbox or something like that. I'll explain what those are later. Back to Minecraft! You can build houses and make farms and fend off monsters and stuff!" Victor explained, his eyes twinkling and words fast, like he had to explain it quickly or he'd burst.</p><p> "Oh. That seems...fun," he said. </p><p> "Well then, let's play!" Victor replied, grabbing the creature's wrist. Victor sat down in a beanbag chair, and motioned for the creature to sit in the one beside him. He turned on the Xbox, and handed the creature a controller. He explained what all the buttons do, and showed him how to play in creative mode.</p><p> "So, do you have a name? Because I don't wanna call you like, creation or something," Victor said after a while of playing in silence. The creature didn't answer so, Victor continued, "I mean, I can give you some ideas."</p><p> "Sure," the creature replied, trying to tame a wolf.</p><p> "Hmm, okay. You kinda look like a Daniel. Or Andrew? Steve? Adam? Jack?" he said, throwing out whatever popped up in his brain. After thinking about it for a while, the creature responded with, "I'd liked to be called Adam." Victor smiled, and turned back to the game. Soon, he started babbling about a band called My Chemical Romance, which he explained all the different stories of their albums to. Later, he started talking about Vocaloid and all the different songs and meanings. Adam listened carefully, glad that he had made...what was the word again? A friend. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are appreciated! Prompts for other fics are heavily encouraged!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>